Fever
by Opalay Haddock
Summary: Edward Elric-The Fullmetal Alchemist gets a horrible fever one day while visiting Central Command with his brother and their childhood friend. He becomes sick when he and his brother's ten year search for the stone comes to end. Edward is taken care of by his brother and everyone else he knows
1. Chapter 1

Fever

Edward Elric: the Fullmetal Alchemist gets a horrible fever one day while visiting Central Command with his younger brother and their childhood friend. He becomes sick when he and his brother's ten year search for the legendary Philosopher's Stone comes to an end. Edward is take care of by of his brother, Winry and her grandmother, Roy Mustang, Maes Huges, Alex Louis Armstrong, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heyman Breda, Kain Furey, Maria Ross, Denny Bloch and someone that lift him and his brother when they were young. They take care of him until he gets better

Chapter One

Central Command, Japan-October 5, 2010

"Colonial Hawkeye, Fullmetal is here to see Fuhrer Mustang." Said Danny Bloch coming into the room

"thank you, 1st Lieutenant Bloch, stay right here and I'll be back." Said Riza Hawkeye leaving the room

"yes madam." Said Denny

"So Lieutenant Hawkeye become Colonial Hawkeye." Said a male's voice

"yes everyone was promoted to different ranks when the Colonial become the new Fuhrer." Said Denny

"which was his dream." Said another male's voice

"cool." Said the male again


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Fuhrer Mustang, Edward is here to see you." said Hawkeye opening the door

"along with his brother and their friend?" asked Roy Mustang

His leading officers were in the room with him

"where's the pipsqueak at?" asked an older male's voice

"yes sir." said Hawkeye

"bring them in including 1st Lieutenant Bloch also." said Roy

Riza bowed to The Fuhrer and left the room, ten and a half minutes later, she comes back with three people behind her including 1st Lieutenant Bloch

"Fuhrer Mustang, it's been a while." said Edward Elric

"yes Fullmetal, it's been seven years since the last time we saw each other, it seems that you've grown eighteen and a half inches." said Roy

Edward smiled and said "yeah I've started drinking mile now like four years ago."

Everyone gasped

"it's good for you." said Roy

"what, you thought I was going to stay as a runt forever." said Edward

"no I didn't." said Roy

Edward smiled again, he looked around the room and saw the officers he had known for years since he become a State Alchemist

"Lieutenant Colonial Maes Huges." said Edward

"It's Brigadier General now, how are you Ed." said Maes Huges

"I'm good, how is Gracia and Elicia doing?" said Edward

"their doing great, Elicia is still cute, I have pictures of her, do you want to see them." said Huges

"show me them later, Major Alex Louis Armstrong." said Edward

"oh Edward Elric welcome back to Central, I just want to give you a big hug for those seven years you've been gone and never let you go." said Alex Louis Armstrong ripping his uniform top off and walking toward Edward

"no hugging from you yet, Major." said Edward as he backed away

"aw." said Armstrong crying

"Colonial Riza Hawkeye." said Edward

"welcome back, Edward." said Hawkeye holding a gun in her hands

"thanks, 1st Lieutenant Denny Bloch, hello again." said Edward

"Fullmetal sir." said Denny

"1st Lieutenant Jean Havoc, I see your parlayed still." said Edward

"yeah but I'm not useless." said Jean Havoc sitting in his wheelchair

"I didn't say you were useless, 3rd Lieutenant Vato Falman." said Edward

"hello Fullmetal." said Vato Falman

"1st Lieutenant Heymans Breda." said Edward

"what's up Fullmetal man." said Heymans Breda while eating a chili cheese dog

"Sergeant Kain Fuery." said Edward

"hey Edward." said Kain Fuery smiling with his eyes closed

"and finally 1st Lieutenant Maria Ross." said Edward

"oh Fullmetal sir, you've grown up, your no longer a child anymore but an adult now." said Maria Ross as she walks up and gave Edward a five minute hug then she let go of him.

"mom." thought Edward

"you let her hug you." said Armstrong

"I didn't know that she was going to hug me." said Edward

"oh ok." said Armstrong

"the truth is I didn't plan for a hug from Maria and her hug reminds me of mom's." thought Edward

Edward is now twenty years old, he is wearing a white shirt with a brown vest over it, has his Silver State Alchemist pocket watch still, wearing white gloves, black shoes, brown striped pants, a brown striped coat, his yellow/blonde hair has gotten long which was still in a ponytail and is now taller (Edward's outfit is from the movie). Alphonse Elric was still the same with the armor and Winry Rockbell is now twenty one years old, she has gotten taller and her hair is now longer also

"so what's with the new outfit?" asked Jean

"something different to try on." said Edward

"you guys went to Germany?" asked Kain

"yes." said Edward

"so what's the pleasure of you three coming to Central." said Roy

Edward smiled again

"what's with the smile." said Huges

"we made some progress." said Edward

"did you found the stone?" asked Maria

"yes." said Edward

"show us." said Roy

"as you wish." said Edward

Edward reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small red ruby stone from the pocket and shows it to everyone as everyone gasped again

"amazing." said Maria

"well done." said Vato

"congrats Ed." said Jean

"yep, now I'm going to put Al back into his body." said Edward turning around to face Alphonse who was standing behind him

"but brother, I thought we were going to fix you also when we got the stone." said Alphonse Elric

"nah Al, I've decide to keep this automail arm and leg, I guess I've grown attracted to them ever since I got them from Winry when I lost my real arm and leg." said Edward while grabbing his automail arm with his regular arm. Winry looked at him and put her head down with a sad look

"but brother." said Alphonse

"no buts Al, my only dream is to restore you back to your body." said Edward starting to cough

"why I'm coughing now." thought Edward

"all right." said Alphonse

"o.k. then, so I'll draw a transmutation circle on the floor, you'll stand in the middle of it and everything will be perfect once more." said Edward taking some chalk out of his pocket

"right." said Alphonse

Edward draw a huge transmutation circle in the middle of the floor, Alphonse stood in the middle of it and Edward placed the stone next to Alphonse

"ready Al." said Edward coughing in his hands which no one was paying attention to Ed's coughing

"ready, brother." said Alphonse

"I can't wait to be back to my body." thought Alphonse

Edward clapped his hands together, slammed his hands on the ground of the circle and everything started to glow around Alphonse

"I know that the stone is made from live human souls but I have no choice but to use it." thought Edward

Everyone was watching

"come on Ed, you can do it." said Winry Rockbell

Then there was smoke and lighting, then the transmutation was over and then the smoke and lighting started to disappear

There standing in the transmutation circle was a nineteen years old yellow/blonde haired boy while wearing a dark blue sleeveless shirt under a black long sleeve shirt while under a red long sleeve coat, black tight pants, black boots and white gloves with red symbols on them with his long hair in a ponytail (Alphonse's outfit which was Edward's is from the movie)

Everyone was clapping

"well done, Ed." said Jean sitting in his wheelchair whiling a smoking a cigarette

Alphonse was looking at his body and was happy

"brother, you did it, we did it, I got my body back, brother, huh." said Alphonse looking down to the ground and saw Edward on the ground

Edward was laying on his face

"not again." thought Alphonse running up to Edward as everyone else runs up to him

Alphonse noticed that Edward was sweating

"brother, what's wrong?" asked Alphonse holding his one year older brother in his arms

"we finally did it Al, we got your body back after all those years." said Edward talking in a weak voice

"I know but what's wrong with you." said Alphonse

"I'm not sure, Winry can you go and call Granny to come here." said Edward

"sure." said Winry getting up from the floor, leaving the room and finding a phone

"Major Armstrong, carry Fullmetal to a bed so he can rest." said Roy

"yes sir Fuhrer." said Armstrong as he picked up Edward carefully out of his brother's arms, left the room, went into a different room and carried him to the bed and lied him down as everyone come into the room

Armstrong put two heavy blankets on Edward's body while Hawkeye put a ice cold wet towel on Edward's warm forehead after she undid Edward's ponytail and his long hair was everywhere

"such long golden hair, it makes him look like a girl, he needs a haircut." thought Hawkeye

Edward was coughing when Winry come back in

"grand mom said she'll be here in a few hours." said Winry looking towards Edward as he turns on his automail arm side but Hawkeye made him lay back on his back

"thank you, Winry." said Roy

"but I feel like laying on my side, Colonial." said Edward with his eyes half closed while staring at Hawkeye

"I know that Edward but Winry's grandmother said she'll be here soon to see what's wrong with you." said Hawkeye putting the towel back on, which fell off, Edward's forehead and he fell asleep

Hawkeye put her hand on Edward's cheek and smiled

"he's still so young." thought Hawkeye

"I just got my body back and now brother isn't feeling well, it's all my fault." said Alphonse sitting down in a chair right next to Edward

"no, it's not your fault, Al." said Edward waking up again, turning his head to face Alphonse, he forced himself to smile at Alphonse and reaching his hand out of the blankets to hold Alphonse's hand

Alphonse had started to cry when his older brother was smiling at him

Alphonse grabbed his brother's hand and he noticed that his brother's hand was shaking violently but he chooses to ignore it

Edward fell asleep again while holding his brother's hand

"yes it is my fault, brother." whispered Alphonse

"Al, it's not your fault, he probably caught it when you two get the stone." said Roy

"no Fuhrer, Edward didn't catch it when they get the stone." said Winry

"what do you mean, Winry?" said Roy walking up towards him

"what I mean is when I was two years old and Edward was one year old, we were playing outside and all of a sudden, Ed stops and passes out right in front of me, I thought he was messing around until I started screaming and crying and I could only remember was Ed's dad healed him from his illness." said Winry

"I think we should call Hohenhiem so he can help Ed." said Roy turning around to face Hughes and told him something which he nodded and left the room, then turning his attention back to Edward who was sleeping still while moving his head

Edward starting coughing hard

"brother." said Alphonse

"mom." said Edward

"did he say "mom"? asked Vato

"I guess he's dreaming about her." said Alphonse

"I wonder what his dream is about with her." said Kain

"we'll never know." said Roy


	3. Edward's Dream

Chapter Three

-Edward's Dream-

A years old boy with short blonde hair is running through the empty grassy fields while laughing cheerful

The boy kept running like he was ageing up while running was going down until he stopped and he noticed a brown long haired woman was standing next to him as the boy was a twenty one year old man now

"mom, it's great seeing you again." said Edward hugging his mother

"I know, you sacrificed your own leg to bring me back." said Trisha Elric pushing Ed's pants sleeve up and touched Ed's automail leg

"Exchange to bring you back." said Edward

"and then your arms for your brother's soul." said Trisha pushing Ed's shirt sleeve up and touched Ed's automail arm

"to put it in an armor." said Edward

"well at least your brother got his body back from that stone that you two got." said Trisha

"yeah but now I'm not feeling well." said Edward putting his head on his mother's chest

"I know my darling, your father will come and help like last time." said Trisha putting her chin on her son's head and closed her eyes as Edward hugged her tightly and she smiled


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"hello?" said a voice

"hi, is this Van Hohenhiem." said Hughes

"yes this is him speaking, can I help you with something." said Van Hohenhiem

um well sir, we need you to come down to Central." said Hughes

"for what I might ask?" asked Hohenhiem

"it's your son Edward." said Hughes

"Edward?, what's wrong with him?" asked Hohenhiem

"well sir, he's not feeling well, we think he caught a terrible fever." said Hughes

"oh no not again." thought Hohenhiem

"sir?" said Hughes

"I'll be there in a few days." said Hohenhiem hugging the phone up

Hughes hanged the phone up also


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

-Edward's Dream again-

"mom, can you sing that song to me when I was sick, i missed that song." said Edward laying his head on his mother's lap while she was resting against a tree

"I missed that song too." said Trisha

"Hugh little baby, don't say a word" Trisha started singing

"Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird"

Edward started to hum to the song as his mother singed

"And if that mocking bird won't sing"

"Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring"

"a big one" said Edward

"And if that diamond ring turns bass"

"Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass"

"And if that looking glass gets broke"

"Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat"

"And if that billy goat won't pull"

"Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull"

"And if that cart and bull fall down"

"You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town" Trisha finishing the song with Edward singing also

"you always help me finish the song." said Trisha kissing Edward on the forehead

Edward smiled and looked at his mother

(I copied the song from the internet)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Trisha and I should have listen to that doctor but we didn't, Trisha our son is ill again." said Hohenhiem packing his stuff up

Hohenhiem headed to the train station, got on and headed to Central

"I will heal Edward from this illness forever." said Hohenhiem looking outside from the window

sorry for the short chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"how many days did dad heal brother?" asked Alphonse not looking away from Edward's sight

"I'm not sure, I couldn't be there to see it happen but grandmom was there helping him and she told me that it took your dad five mornings and five nights without no stopping but just to heal him." said Winry

"did someone call me?" said a female voice

Everyone turned around and saw Winry's grandmother standing in the doorway

"grandmom." said Winry walking up and hugging her grandmother

Pinako hugged her granddaughter and then went up to Edward and just stared at him

"Granny." said Alphonse

Pinako looked to her left and saw Alphonse

"so you finally got your human flesh body back huh Al, I'm so proud of you two." said Pinako giving Alphonse a hug and then gave Edward a hug

"Old Lady Pinako." said Edward opening his eyes

"hello Edward, are you happy that your brother has his body back." said Pinako

"yes I'am." said Edward smiling happy but then he got up quickly, started coughing really hard until he coughed up blood that come onto his regular hand and he started to panic

"oh god Edward, spit the blood out into this bucket." said Pinako handing Edward a bucket

Edward coughed up two pints of blood in it

It took two buckets of Edward's blood to fill it

"we meed to put his blood back in after he's better." said Riza

"yeah." said Roy

Edward was now laying on his automail arm

"I'm cold." said Edward clutching the first blanket to his chest

"I can make your warm Ed." said Roy putting his left flame glove on

"no Fuhrer, no flame glove, all he needs is to be warm is a hot streaming shower." said Hawkeye

Then they noticed Edward was shaking very hard

"I'm freezing guys." said Edward

"Major Armstrong, carry Fullmetal to the showers, place him in the tub and turn the water on streaming hot so his temperature can go up." said Roy

"yes sir." said Armstrong

Armstrong picked Edward up gently from the bed without waking him up since he is sleeping still, carried him to the bathtub, layedhim in the tub, turned the water on full blast of streaming hot water and lifted him in there

"how long should he be in there." said Armstrong coming back into the room

"probably an hour but we should check on him every ten minutes." said Roy

"ok." said Armstrong

"Fuhrer." said Alphonse

"yes, Al." said Roy

"I want to be a State Alchemist." said Alphonse

"right now when your brother is ill." said Maria

"I know but i want to help brother." said Alphonse

"is that your choice?" asked Roy

Alphonse nodded

"all right, we'll do the test in a few days after Ed is healed." said Roy

"all right." said Alphonse

"Fuhrer, I just phoned Ed's father and he said he'll be here in a few days." said Huges coming into the room

"thank you Brigadier, go and check on Fullmetal for us, will you." said Roy

"yes sir." said Huges going into the bathroom

Five minutes later Huges comes back into the room

"how is he?" said Winry

"he is sleeping still while the water is pounding on him and his temperature is still low." said Huges

"thank you Huges." said Roy

"was he awake when you come in." said Pinako

"he did say something to me." said Huges

"what was it?" asked Roy

"get out of the bathroom Huges, your getting on my nerves" I didn't do anything to him." said Huges

"it's the fever that said it." said Pinako

Then they heard Edward say something

"the water is getting cold now." said Edward

"go get him." said Roy

Armstrong went back into the bathroom and brought Edward who was covered in water but was still shaking while his eyes were closed out of the bathroom

Someone changed Edward into clean dry clothes

Armstrong lied Edward back on the bed

:let's all go to bed." said Roy

Everyone lifted the room expect for Alphonse

"Al, are you coming?" said Winry

"no, I don't want to leave brother's side." said Alphonse

"all right, make sure you go to bed, Al." said Winry

"all right, night Winry." said ALphonse

"night, Al." said Winry

Winry closed the door behind and went to bed

Back in the room with Edward and Alphonse

Edward had finally fall asleep but he would cough twenty minutes that would worry Alphonse


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Later that night around two thirty one in the morning when everyone was sleeping still, no one didn't know that Scar had sneaked into the building then he sneaked into the room where Edward and Alphonse were sleeping at

Scar walked over to Edward's bed and saw Alphonse sleeping in the chair with his hair down

scar stared at Alphonse for a few minutes until he realized who he was

"so the younger brother got his body back finally, now I shall kill him also." thought Scar

"hello Fullmetal, are you ready to die because I will return you back to God's side to be with him forever, oh mighty and powerful God-please take this young man back to your womb and spear and strip him of all evil things he has done in the past as a sacafice." said Scar putting his tattoo hand on Edward's face

(By the way, I hate tattoos and body peicreings. sorry :()

Edward started coughing whiched caused Alphonse to wake up and noticed Scar was in the room with him staning next to his brother

"get away from my brother, Scar." said Alplonse getting up from the chair and attacking Scar

"he shall die tonight." said Scar attacing Alphonse also

"not tonight." said Alphonse

Everyone woke up and was hearing shouting coming from Edward and Alphonse's room, they ran to the room and they saw Scar standing next to Edward and choking Alphonse on his throat

Alphonse couldn't breathe, all he was doing was staring at Edward who was still sleeping and coughing

"stop coughing." thought Scar

"please be quiet brother." thought Alphonse

"let him go now, Scar.' said Roy

Scar looked to his right, saw Roy, then dropped Alphonse on the floor and put his hand back on Edward's face

"no please dont, leave him alone, he isn't feeling well." said Winry

"oh boy." thoutght Vato

"she shouldn't have said that." thought Maria

"then I shall send him back to God so he won't ever get sick no more." said Scar

"no." thought Alphonse

Alphonse got up and attack Scar but Scar just disappeared

"damt it." thought Alphonse pouning his fists on the floor

"Hawkeye, keep an eye open in here until morning comes." said Roy

"yes sir." said Hawkeye

Everyone lefted the room

"you can go back to bed, Al." said Hawkeye putting her hand on Alphonse's shoulder

"all right, thank you Colonial." said Alphonse pulling a couch up next to the bed and fell asleep

Hawkeye smiled at him

"I'm happy that he got his body back." thought Hawkeye staning at the door and kept watching them


End file.
